1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems and applications executable on a wireless communication device.
2. Background
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such wireless telephones incorporate additional devices to provide enhanced functionality for end users. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can execute software applications, such as a web browser application that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones can include significant computing capabilities.
Wireless telephones (e.g., smartphones) are increasingly being used for applications other than voice calling. Such applications may periodically check for data updates. When an application requests Internet connectivity (e.g., to check for data updates), the phone may set up a data channel between the phone and the network. During this process, one or more packet data protocol (PDP) contexts may also be established for the phone (e.g., a PDP context may be established for each application or application class). Setting up the data channel may involve signaling between the phone and the network and may consume battery resources at the smartphone.